Oshino Shinobu
'Abilities' ---- Kai’i-goroshi Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''Shinobu’s basic attacks against enemy units deal 10/15/20/25 bonus true damage and heal herself for of the damage dealt Health. This passive gets upgraded at levels 6, 11, and 16. ---- '''''Kiss of Blood Q Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Health 'Cooldown: '''10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds *Passive - 'For every 1% missing Health, Shinobu gains 0.2%/0.3%/0.4%/0.5%/0.6% Spell Vamp and Life Steal. *Active - ''Shinobu’s next basic attack within 4 seconds increases the attack range by 75, deals 30/50/70/90/110 bonus physical damage, turns the target into Shinobu's Dependent (眷属) for 5 seconds, and applies a Bleeding debuff that deals 30/50/70/90/110 + AD physical damage over 5 seconds. Each basic attack reduces this skill's cooldown by 1 second. *''Dependent - ''The enemy that becomes Shinobu's dependent deals 15% less damage against Shinobu and 25% of the damage dealt by dependent will be transferred to Shinobu in a form of Heath recovery effect (healing effect). ---- '''''Bloody Storm W Cost: 10% Current Health 'Cooldown: '''26 / 24.5 / 23 / 21.5 / 20 seconds *Active - 'Shinobu turns herself into a form of '''Red Mist', becoming invulnerable and untargetable while can't perform basic attacks or cast skills for 1.6 seconds. Within the duration, Shinobu gradually gains a stacking 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% bonus Movement Speed every 0.4 seconds, the speed buff can be stacked up to a maximum of 40%/60%/80%/100%/120% bonus Movement Speed within 1.6 seconds. Within the duration, she also deals 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies around herself every 0.4 seconds for a total of 120/160/200/240/280 + AP magic damage within 1.6 seconds. ---- '''''Spirit Seizing Gaze E Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Health 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Passive - 'Shinobu gains an aura that reduces the Movement Speed of all nearby enemy units by 10% and the Attack Speed of all nearby enemy units by 20%. *Active - ''Shinobu charms all nearby enemy units, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + AP and forcing them to uncontrollably move towards her for 0.75/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds. The charm duration is reduced the further away an enemy unit is from Shinobu, for a maximum reduction of 60%. ---- '''''Feast R Cost: '- 'Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active - 'Shinobu leaps toward a target enemy hero, stealing the target's Health by dealing 200/300/400 + AD true damage and healing herself with the same amount of the damage dealt before immobilizing the target for 2 seconds. *Note - ''The ability to steal the target's Health will heal Shinobu with a maximum value of skill damage regardless of target's remaining Health. (For example, if Shinobu has 1000 Attack Damage, has skill level 3 and uses this skill on the target that has Health below 1000, the skill will still heal Shinobu's Health for 1000 (400 + AD)) *''Note - ''The assault of this skill can't be interrupted by crowd controls. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes